


A present for a lonely prince

by KUPOXV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU were the kingdom of Lucis and the Empire are still at war but things are getting better, Ardyn is not an asshole, Daemon!Prompto, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Smut, Lonely Noctis, Lots of kissing, M/M, Size Difference, Tiny Prompto is cute, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUPOXV/pseuds/KUPOXV
Summary: Noctis is given a black egg by the chancelor for his birthday as a proof of the empire's will to make peace with the Lucis. The prince ignores a small daemon was introduced in his house.(Idek guys I saw a cute fanart of a doll size Prompto being teased by Noctis and this happened.)





	1. Chapter 1

Today was his sixteenth birthday, and the young prince decided to stay locked in his bedroom for the entire day to avoid bothering anyone with all the preparations. His father had prepared a great bal and invited about five hundred lucky people, mostly for political reasons. He didn't want to offend any powerful men, though a few commoners would receive an invitation too. A lot of servants were busy decorating all the rooms people would have access to. It was ridiculous, in his opinion, to make a big event like that when really, it was nothing. He isn't turning eighteen or getting married.He is simply getting one year older. Noctis had snorted when the king promised him to invite some friends from his school, he didn't have any friends. He'd probably see his classmates accompanied by their parents and he knew they'll all be too busy stuffing themselves at the buffet or gawking at everything to care about him. The older he gets, the more lonely he feels everytime. The few times he managed to make friends were in middle school and he'd quickly realized these kids were encouraged by their parents to do so, hoping they'd earn favors from the royal family. Now he doesn't trust anyone. He lets a heavy sigh escape from him and decides to do what he likes the most, sleep.

 

He's woken up by a maid who brought him the outfit he will have to wear for tonight, a black suit with golden strips. Noctis takes a long and hot shower before getting ready and makes it just on time to the bal. People acclaim him for what seems to be an eternity after his father gives his little speech -something about how proud he is of Noctis- and the prince just stays close to his body guard, Gladiolus Amiticia, while people come and give him some presents he doesn't bother opening. He still does his best to be polite and accepts all of them. His advisor, Ignis Scientia, doing the talk for him. He thinks he's finally done and will be able to go back to his room when a man he's familiar with appears from the crowd and bows to him in a theathrical gesture. Noctis crosses his arms as he remembers just who is the maroon-haired man, Ardyn Izunia. The chancelor of Niflheim who visits them at least once per year to assure the "peace" between the empire and their kingdom. He run into him more than once. He used to be creeped out by him but now he's not as uncomfortable in his presence as he used to be. He glances curiously at the big leather bag on his left shoulder and the chancelor smiles before handing it to the prince and it feels heavy. This time, the raven is curious and feels the urge to check what's inside, raising an eyebrow when he puts his hand on what seems to be... “What is it ? An egg ?”

 

Ignis is now curious as well, and the advisor takes a look of what's inside the bag. “Could it be a chocobo egg ? How come it is black ?”

 

Noctis has an idea about it and his heart starts racing when he thinks he could've been given a black chocobo egg. They're extremely rare now. Everyone thought they were extinct until a traveler managed to take a wild one in photograph a few years ago. He stares at Ardyn with wide eyes, hugging his present against his chest. The older man chuckles and raises his hand. “That's a surprise. I can only promise the prince he will never feel lonely anymore once the egg's hatched.”

 

A smile illuminates the prince's face and he bows in front of the other man, thanking him before he runs to his room. The precious egg in his arms. When Ignis can't see him anymore, he focuses back on the chancelor and clears his throat. “It's been a long time since the prince looked so glad, thank you.”

 

 

The next few weeks are filled with Noctis' excitement and impatience about his egg. It is now resting on a big cushion placed on an armchair near the prince's bed. There is not a day when he won't talk to Ignis and Gladio about it, tell them he can hear the chocobo inside it moving at night and his advisor always makes sure to remind the young man that Ardyn never said it was a chocobo egg. He's made researches about black eggs but couldn't find anything. They all figure they'll know what's inside sooner or later.

 

 

~ Sixteen months later ~

 

Noctis enters his bedroom and throws his bag on the floor before sitting on his bed, eyes red and puffy from all the tears he let out in the car, a worried Ignis trying to comfort him but it's really difficult to help someone who doesn't even know what's wrong. It happens sometimes, the prince will suddenly become really gloomy and stop talking to everyone for days before he finally bursts into tears. He's thankful it only happened in front Ignis until now. He knows the man will never talk about this to anyone unless Noctis asks him to. He always lies to him when he says he doesn't know why it happens. He knows. He just feels incredibly lonely, he has no one to rely on, no friend to spend time or share good memories with. And when he sees his classmates getting along, befriending each other, going out to grab a bite and go to the cinema, he always feels sick to his stomach. He doesn't say anything to Ignis about it because he'll probably tell him he should try and socialize more, but Noctis is stuck in a loop. He's been avoiding people for so long, considering no one as truthworthy, that now everyone consider him like this haughty prince who thinks he's so much better. The only thing he wants is someone to be with. To feel loved by someone who has no interest in his status as a future king.

 

Noctis grabs some tissues on his nightstand and wipes the remaining tears off his face. Taking off his shoes, he lies on his side and looks at the black egg that didn't move for more than a year now. The prince crawls closer to the chair where it's resting and carefully drags the present closer to hug it against his chest, the palm of his hand resting on it. “Huh, sometimes I wonder if the reason why you didn't hatch yet is because you already think bad of me too. Or maybe you're just dead.”

He'd think about it many times, but the egg is always warm and he is sure he could hear moving inside of it sometimes. That was the only reason why he didn't ask Ignis to cook whatever it was. Also because he was clinging on what Ardyn had told him when he gave it to him, that he'd never feel lonely once it hatched. He'd meet him four months ago for his birthday again and asked him about it, but the man only replied he wasn't ready yet. Tsk. What kind of reply was that. He keeps wondering if the chancelor isn't just a huge troll and gave him a fake egg.

 

He relaxes thanks to the reassuring warmth radiating from the egg against him and falls asleep to wake up not so long after. He emerges from a dreamless slumber when he feels something wet, hot and sticky on his face. Noctis reaches for the strange substance and wipes it off his chin and cheeks with a disgusted grunt, what the heck is this ? He stops breathing and panic invades him when he hears a cracking noise beside him. The raven stretches to turn on the light on his nightstand and he freezes when he sees it. “No... No, no, no, please.” He keeps repeating as he puts a hand on the partially broken black shell. He crushed it, he fucking crushed it in his sleep. He probably tightened his grip too much. Tears rush to his eyes and he thinks he's going to throw up as he watches the thick liquid slowly but surely flowing from the egg on his sheets. It didn't break open, but the multiple small cracks are enough to let him now he can't repair what he just did.

 

A morbid though makes its way inside his brain and he puts his two hands on the rifted shell. Maybe he can save what was inside, he thinks. But really he just doesn't want to get his hopes high and wants to see what he just lost. He applies more pressure on the egg and breaks it open, the same disgusting liquid flowing off it and Noctis' eyes widen when he finally gets to see the treasure that's been hiding from him for more than a year now. And it's nothing like a little chocobo baby.

 

“What. The. Fuck.” He whispers before staring at the small being slowly rising from a deep sleep, agape. He must be dreaming, it can't be. He can't takes his eyes off it, or more like him, when he notices the small humanoid have the genital parts of a man. Noctis tilts his head while looking at the doll-like creature struggling to sit and trying to wipe some of the liquid off his eyes. The prince locks his fingers gently around the small waist and the creature makes a surprised noise but doesn't seem too bothered, then puts him on a pillow before wiping him as clean as he can with the sleeve of his shirt, earning the same small noises and he thinks it is something between a moan and a complain.

When he's done, the creature is in a sitting position, leaning against Noctis' hand. The raven observes him in silence, blue eyes scanning the naked body. He's almost like a human being, except for the threatening long and sharp black nails of his fingers and the fact that he looks as old as Noctis but is like... the size of a doll and as light as a feather. Other than that, everything required to be considered as a human being at first sight is here. The prince makes sure to check, spreading slightly the boy's legs with two fingers and he jumps when he hears a small whimper coming out of him. “I'm sorry, huh... Sorry.”

He doesn't stop his checkup though, ruffling the blonde hair with his index and a smile stretches his lips when the boy leans in the touch as soon as his finger touches the skin behind his ear. Noctis watches as rubs his face on his digit until a sharp pain makes him hiss. “Outch !” He wants to free his finger from him but the blondie's face is not leaving the skin, sharp teeth digging into his skin while he's gripping at his hand in desperate attempt to stop him from moving. The prince takes a closer look to see the he's actually drinking the blood dripping from his insignificant injury. He sighs and makes himself comfortable, wondering if it's a good idea to let him do that. But the creature looks like it's starving and he's no expert in what doll-like things coming from a black egg eat. Something tilts in his mind when the blonde head finally frees him and stretches in front of him before standing up. “Could it be...”

 

A daemon ? He was always told that daemons were terrifying and very dangerous. This one looks like he could be if he was bigger. Well what else could he be ? He pokes at the slim figure still stretching and intense blue eyes stare at him. “What are you, blondie ?”

Said Blondie keeps staring at him in silence for a while and Noctis notices his flawless skin is decorated with small freekles on his face, shoulders and thighs. He's contemplating the androgynous face until Blondie starts walking toward him like a predator ready to jump on its prey. The prince knows he has nothing to fear, but there's something impressive about his dark claws and his gaze. He lets him get closer, his heart hammering in his chest and Blondie jumps on his legs with the agility of a cat, then gets under the prince's shirt to start climbing his torso and Noctis whimps because fuck he's digging the skin with his claws.

The raven decides to lie on his back to make things easier for the both of them and feels the blonde head popping out from the cleavage of his shirt to rest close to his jugular, then stops moving. Noctis breaths slowly at first, wondering if he seriously just fell back asleep and scared to wake him up. He turns to look at the broken shell on the left part of the bed and thinks he needs to clean now if he doesn't want his sheets to be ruined. He waits a good thirty minutes to stand up, holding Blondie (he's definitely calling him like this for now) against his chest with his hand and he doesn't seem to be disturbed. He calls for a maid in the corridor and asks her to clean the mess and change his sheets, turning his back to her so she doesn't notice the blonde head still asleep close to his neck. The woman does what she's told then leaves him alone and Noctis locks his room before he goes back to sleep.

 

Noctis open his eyes only when his second alarm starts ringing loud in his ears, feeling more exhausted than he's ever been. He couldn't sleep before really late at night, too excited by the small being sleeping under his shirt as he slowly crawled to sleep on his sternum. And the prince spent his night checking under the fabric to make sure it was real, touching the boy's back or thighs until he'd start whining. Too scared to crush him in his sleep. He still managed to sleep a little and is glad he didn't move at all, neither the other one. He yawns and unbuttons his pajama shirt to the still sleeping Blondie and brushes his fingers on the sticky skin until blue eyes slowly blink open and stare back at him. Noctis smiles and caresses the chin of the boy. “I hope you slept well because it was horrible fo me.”

 

He watches with fascination Blondie stretching on his hands and knees like a cat, something strange passing in his eyes, and they both jump when they hear a knock on the door. “Noctis, if you don't wake up now you will have to skip breakfast to be in time in class.”

Noctis sighs and lets the boy on his pillow before standing up and puts on his clothes. “Yeah, 'm coming.”

Once he's fully dressed, he turns to Blondie who's eyes are on him and pecks a kiss on his head. “I'll be back in a few hours. Be good, okay ?”

 

He can't stop thinking about the little daemon waiting in his room the entire day and his teacher has to call him out two times. The guy sitting next him catches the prince smiling and isn't scared to ask him about it. “Finally got a girlfriend ?” Noctis shrugs and doesn't reply, trying to focus on what their teacher is saying but he also thinks about a name for the boy. Maybe he should contact Ardyn Izunia too.

 

During their lunch break, he texts Ignis. Asking his advisor a way to contact the chancelor and his phone keeps buzzing with messages of the man questionning him. Eventually, Ignis gives up and sends one last message fifteen minutes later with a phone number. Noctis goes to the rooftop of the school -the only place where he can find peace and silence-, dials the number and presses the call button. Ardyn's voice is audible on the other side of the phone and he takes a deep breath.

 

“The egg hatched.”

 

“Oh ~ Do you like your surprise ?”

 

“Well it's definitely not a chocobo. What the fuck is it, Ardyn ?”

 

“I'm sure you know what it is.”

 

“You... Not really. I thought he could be a daemon but-”

 

“Oh, so it's a He. And what does He look like ?”

 

“Beautiful. Like a doll. Blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles, claws and freaking sharp teeth. He bit me last night.”

 

“That's what happens if you don't feed him.”

 

“But... What does he eat ? Is he going to change ? Grow up ? And why the fuck did you give me an egg with a... Daemon inside.”

 

“Well _obviously_ you don't get along with humans, Prince Noctis.”

 

“Ha. Thank you, fuck you too. Answer my questions.”

 

“On a serious note, daemon or not, Prompto is the only who will love you unconditionally. If you take good care of him. And that is what the lonely prince of the Lucis always dreamt of, isn't it ?”

 

“... You really wanted to be nice to me ?”

 

“Come on, why do people think of me as a monster all the time ?”

 

“Because you creep people out with your theatrical manners and because our countries are still officially at war. And... Prompto ?”

 

“Oh, his mother wanted to name him like this. Can't remember the name if he turned out to be a girl. She's dead by the way, he's all yours.”

 

“I... This is really fucked up.”

 

“How about you just enjoy your little present and stop torturing yourself with all these questions ?”

 

Noctis sighs against his phone, he has to agree with the chancelor. It won't change anything,he wants to keep the small daemon with him anyway. He's not even sure Prompto is a daemon. Since when do daemons have mothers ? He shakes his head and thanks Ardyn before hanging up and goes back to class.

 

 

When he's back to the palace, Noctis rushes through the corridors and enters his bedroom His heart misses a beat when he doesn't see Prompto on his bed. He closes the door and locks it behind him before searching for the daemon. He walks slowly to the center of the room, eyes everywhere. “Prompto...?”

 

The lack of answer is all it takes for the prince to panic, everything spinning around him. He checks under all the furniture, opens wide all his drawers and he's starting to hyperventilate when a light weight falls on his back and climbs on his shoulder. Noctis doesn't think and catches his prey in his hand to hug him, slamming the blonde against his chest. “Oh fuck... Fuck don't do this again. Where were you ?” He looks up to see the chandelier above his head and frowns, how did he get there ? A discrete purr comes from Prompto's body and Noctis walks him to his private bathroom. His body is still sticky with the liquid that was inside the egg and his hair is a mess of knots. He prepares a warm bath in a sink for the blondie, adding some bath soap to add bubbles. When it's ready and the raven made sure it's not boiling hot, he helps Prompto get inside, claws ripping off the skin of his right wrist as the small blonde is extra anxious and only let's go when he's sure he won't drown. He sits in the water and Noctis can hear a small sigh of pleasure from him. He smiles and grabs his bottle of shampoo. Curious eyes follow his every moves and Noctis gestures him to extend his hand, Prompto imitating him. He pours a tiny amount of shampoo in the blonde's hand and pretends to wash his own hair to show him but Prompto doesn't do anything and just stares at him. Noctis sighs and starts massaging his scalp gently with shampoo. He stops from time to time to make sure the other is okay and Prompto starts groaning. The prince cleans his hair and applies some conditioner carefully on blonde lockes. When he's done, he opens a drawer to retrieve a washcloth and wonders how he can make the boy wash himself. He makes him stand up, blue eyes glaring at him.

“Okay, this time you have to wash yourself. I'm not doing it.” He says as he pours liquid soap directly on his body. “Come on, Prompto, just do as I show you.”

He stands stupid in front of him, the blonde obviously not planning to clean himself and Noctis fakes a faint cry, his heart jumping in his chest when Prompto looks concerned and tries to get closer but almost slips. The raven smiles before rubbing some soap on the small body with his bare hands, starting with his shoulders, nape, torso and back. He cleans his legs and feet before looking at the intimate parts of the boy he's been neglecting on purpose. Noctis bites his lips and nods to himself. He rubs two fingers on Prompto's cheeks before sliding one in between as gently as possible. Unlike what he was scared of, the blonde isn't startled and just spreads his legs to let him. Noctis keeps massaging him absentmindly as he stares at his face, blonde eyelashes caressing freckled cheeks that are slowly turning red and a moan the raven is familiar with escapes from his lips. The prince immediately retrieves his hands, shame painting his face. Fuck, what the fuck is he doing. Blue eyes flash open and Noctis swallows. He uses the washcloth to give him a quick rub and make sure there's no dry thick placenta -or whatever the fuck was the thing in the shell- left on his body. Water pours from the faucet, directly on Prompto's head.

 

Noctis finds a handtowel and sits the blonde on his bed after wrapping him inside, kneeling on the floor to have their eyes on the same level. The yellow tint Prompto's skin had because of the dirt is gone, he's incredibly pale. He takes a better look and notices some redness around his eyes which makes him look like he's somehow angry or about to cry. Maybe he got some soap in his eyes earlier. A fond smile stretches his lips, the blonde looks like an angel with the white towel around him. Prompto gets rid of it and stands to walk to the prince but freezes when a hand grabs him by the wrists and pins him to the matress before Noctis pecks a kiss on his torso. Dark hair tickling the fragile body under him and the prince sighs on his skin, watching as the blonde shivers under his warm breath before he lies on the bed and smiles, letting him go. “You're really adorable...”

Prompto is back on his feet again, giving him this offended look only cats can master perfectly and comes closer to his face. Clawed hands resting on his chin when Noctis feels ridiculously small lips imitating what he just did on his own mouth and he thinks his heart is going to melt. Until sharp fangs pierce his skin and he jumps, swearing under his breath. “Ung...”

He pushes Prompto away as softly as possible before leaving his bedroom.

 

Noctis comes back thirty minutes later with a tray filled with all kind of foods. Two plates, one is a risotto and another is a strong chicken curry, bread, slices of fruits and a slice of cake. He'd try to ignore Ignis' questionning look when he asked him so much food, pretending that he was really hungry with a smile and it was enough for the advisor. It was true, somehow. Noctis knew Prompto wasn't going to eat that much and he was starving. He sits cross-legged on his bed and puts the tray in the center, patting on the mattress to invite Prompto to do the same and he does so. The prince takes a tiny clothing from his pocket, from an old doll he was given when he was around six or seven, and puts it on the blonde before realizing it was supposed to be a dress and is still two times too big for him. He helps Prompto who's struggling to pass his arms in the holes of the short sleeves and gives him an embarassed face with a smile. “Yeah... Well better than anything for now. Trust me, you don't want to have some of Ignis' curry on your skin for too long. And I just cleaned you.”

Prompto huffs before his focus goes back to the food. Noctis takes a good amount of chicken curry in one spoon and risotto in another and puts them in front of the small man.

The blonde sniffs the suspicious food before shaking his head. The prince simply shrugs and takes a mouthful of the risotto, eating in front of him. “You better find something you like, you're not drinking my blood anymore.”

 

Playing on his phone while taking down the risotto his advisor cooked, he stops chewing when he sees the blonde head coming closer to the curry plate. First putting a finger in the sauce to taste it, doing it one more time, then shoving his entire hand to grab tiny bits of chicken Noctis made sure to cut for him. The raven smiles and takes a shot of Prompto with his mouth filled with chicken, curry dripping from his chin and staring at Noctis with hamster cheeks.

By the time they're finished, Prompto has taken down a third of the plate by himself and the raven is just amazed. Wondering how could such a small thing eat so much food and where did the chicken curry go. Prompto replies to his answer by lying on the matress and whining, hands on his stomach, mouth agape. Noctis snorts and abandons him a few seconds to put the tray aside and changes his clothes to pajamas. He helps the blonde to take off the dress and cleans his hands and arms before installing the two of them in the middle of the bed and starts a movie on the giant flat screen facing it, Prompto whining from time to time until he falls asleep, helped by Noctis' caresses on his back.

When the prince feels tired as well, he shuts everything off and covers them with blankets, then drifts off to sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 2nd chapter for you guys !  
> I want to thank everyone who left a comment (feedback is really important to me, it's really motivating to write more !) and tell you guys I really enjoy writing this. Hope you'll like this 2nd chapter as well !
> 
> (also want to share this adorable and inspiring fanart of tiny Prompto by prompto-loco @ tumblr ! https://68.media.tumblr.com/63a2e29ee4ede629f7fe49229c88d687/tumblr_olnrqzY6Vj1w20gj3o1_1280.jpg)
> 
> PS: Also want to tell people who are reading my other ff "I'd do anything for you" that I'll update on friday or this week-end !

 

The next morning, an angry Gladio slams the door open, shouting at him for being more than one hour late and Noctis screams. Not because he's scared, but because of the ten claws that just dug deep in his skin, a terrified Prompto clinging onto him and the raven has to take off the claws one by one in front of his bodyguard who stays silent. When he's done, he keeps Prompto against him and sighs at the blood dripping from his torso. “I totally forgot we were saturday, okay ? Why did you have to scream.”

 

Gladio comes closer to them, eyes on the blondes who looks like he's trying to shrink into the palm of the prince. “And what the fuck is that ? Noct. Don't tell me this is-”

 

If things couldn't get worst, Ignis gets into the room too, stopping beside Gladio. “Noct, one of the maids told me you made her clean the bed and there were pieces of the egg's shell- what's going on here ?”

 

The two older men stare at the blonde doll in the prince's arms, then at Noct who takes a few steps backwards, gritting his teeth. “The egg hatched, Prompto was the present.”

 

“The chancelor let this creature inside the palace ?”

 

“You gave a name to this thing ?” Gladio comes closer, again. “Noct, it can't stay with you. It's dangerous.”

 

The raven takes another step back while Prompto -who climbed on his shoulder- starts making growl-like sounds, hiding his face in Noctis' dark hair. Ignis sighs in disbelief and puts a firm hand on the bodyguard's arm to stop him from doing anything stupid. “Gladio is right, Noct. This thing-”

 

“Prompto.”

 

“... Fine. Prompto can't stay here. He's dangerous.”

 

“No, he's not. He never hurt me... Not on purpose at least.”

 

“He'll end up hurting you or worst if we allow him to mature. I'll take him outside Insomnia and-”

 

“He's staying with me, Ignis !” Noctis shouts and he can feel Prompto's body tensed but the boy remains frozen, “I... I haven't felt so happy before ! He's my friend, I don't want him to leave !”

 

Gladio rolls his eyes and Ignis crosses his arms, staring at the reason of their arguing. “Daemons don't think or feel anything, they act on their blood-thirsty instinct and just kill whatever crosses their road. Is this... Can Prompto feel anything, Noct ?”

 

Noctis hesitates for a second, he didn't think about yet. It is true that until now, the main activities of Prompto are sleeping and eating, plus the fact that he doesn't talk but... No. He imitated him when he gave him a bath, and looked worried when he started complaining. The raven nods his head vigorously as an answer.

Ignis sighs and adjusts his glasses on the bridge of his nose before adressing to the blonde who is also looking at him. “Fine... Prompto, if you want to stay with the prince, do anything to show us that you have feelings for him.”

 

Noctis doesn't move. He wishes he could turn his head to see what he will do but is afraid to make him lose his balance. He can still feel the small man fisting the clothing of his unbuttoned pajama shirt but remains silent and unmoving. When, after a few minutes, Ignis opens his mouth to give his verdict, Prompto suddenly stands on his feet. He takes a dark lock into his hand for balance and presses his lips in a kiss on Noctis' cheek before sitting back on his previous spot and crossing his legs. Ignis and Gladio stare at him, dumbfounded, and the prince would almost expect the blonde to give them the middle finger if only he could think. Because right now, his legs feel like cotton and his heart thumping hard in his ears. Prompto showed his feelings toward him. He understood the question. He can understand what they say, and he knows what a kiss represents. Noctis was desperate to think he may have been talking to a small daemon dumber than a chocobo until now, but he managed to prove him wrong.

Ignis clears his throat and unfolds his arms. “Well, that's a good answer. I'm okay if you really want to keep him but I have conditions. He shouldn't interfere with your duties. You still have to go to class everyday and I dont want to see your grades drop. You must go to your training with Gladio. You will be responsible if he does anything wrong. And if he does, he's out. Oh, and you will have to tell your father sooner or later.”

 

Noctis nods for every of the said conditions, except for the last one and he just grimaces. His father is the only one who can really force him to get rid of Prompto. Gladio leaves the room after whispering something about the training being cancelled for today and the advisor follows him but stops. “Oh, and for all the gods' sake, please get some clothes for this poor boy, the temperatures will drop starting from tomorrow.”

 

The prince smiles, walking to the door and closing it. “Oh Ignis, Prom' really loved your curry.”

 

He hears him chuckling and knows it probably made his day. When the door is closed, he walks to his bed and let's himself fall face flat on the matress, Prompto jumping off his shoulder before the impact. Noctis stays silent and doesn't move until two small hands brush away a few strands of hair and he grabs the blonde behind his back, trapping him and pecking kisses on his shoulders and torso. “I'm so glad, Prompto.”

 

 

Noctis knows he has to talk to his father and his two guards never fail to mention it during training or on his way to school, and the prince uses the blonde's nudity as an excuse. He promises Ignis to do it once he received the clothes he ordered for him. It was funny to take Prompto's measurements, he couldn't stay in place. Always turning around or walking away when he asked him to stop moving and Noctis understood that he was, in fact, playing. He couldn't be mad when he'd see the ghost of a smile on pink lips. He'd discover that Prompto was already too thin for his own height -though he'd guess before- with his thighs and waist too slim, even for a twenty-eight centimeters tall boy. He was so ridiculously light he had to ask Ignis if he could use the kitchen scale and they'd both raise an eyebrow when the result was only three hundred fifty grams. Prompto let the advisor study him and they'd also find out that he had two ribs fewer than humans. Not a big deal, but now he understood why the blondie was so flexible and why he was always shaking whenever he'd kiss his tummy, his instinct probably screaming to him that he didn't have all the things required to protect his organs if Noctis decided to bite him.

 

When he comes back from high school, a big package is waiting in front of the door of his bedroom and he just pushes it inside with his leg. He's welcomed by Prompto who obviously just woke up from a nap but still jumps on his shoulder to kiss the skin behind his ear. Noctis smiles to himself and opens the box which contains a shitload of clothes. He doesn't remember ordering that much, but maybe he got carried away thinking about how good Prompto would look in them. He picks a first outfit and the small man comes to stand on the raven's thighs. Noctis helps him to put on the underwear and red sleeveless shirt, Prompto puts the pants on by himself and lifts up his head to give an unamused look at the prince who just laughes. “We're not done yet.” He searches inside the box to find a small purse filled with all kind of jewels. He picks a chocker and struggles to put it around the blonde's neck, Prompto whining the entire time because he keeps stucking his hair in the hook. When he's finally done, Noctis looks at him with a satisfied smile. “You're so fucking beautiful Prom.”

He bites his lips when he sees Prompto's cheeks flushing a bright red and puts a finger under his chin, forcing him to look up, blue eyes staring at him. He kisses him on the top of his head. “Really, really beautiful...” The little blonde looks even more bashful, standing on one feet then another, his hands resting on Noctis' as a silent beg for him to stop. The prince has noticed how self-conscious Prompto has become in no time, and he just wants to flatter and kiss him more. And that's exactly what he does when he pecks another kiss on the small hands, whispering sweet words to him until the pretty blonde has had enough and uses the fabric of his shirt to hide his face. Noctis grins and caresses his hair. “Now hurry and grow up so I can hug you tight.”

 

...

 

Two days later, Noctis is standing in front of his father, Prompto is wearing a dark red suit and a black ribbon in his hair. He's sitting on Noctis' shoulder, something he does everytime he knows they're going to face someone. His father didn't say anything yet, twiddling his beard's hair as he stares at them. “You're telling me you've had this creature living with you in your room for a week and that you want to keep it ?”

 

“Yes. Prompto knows how to behave and... He makes me happy.”

 

“Are you conscious that this is not a pet we're talking about ? He's a daemon.”

 

“I know he's not a pet. And Ardyn said-”

 

“Ardyn ? The chancelor is the one who gave this to you ?” Regis grunts, “Does this man really want things to get better between our two-”

 

Noctis stops him in the middle of his sentence, trying to not sound pissed. “The chancelor gave me the best present I could've hoped for. I've never felt so happy in my life until now. I... Prompto is the little ray of sunshine I needed.”

 

Ignis, who's standing behind the prince, takes a step further and bows slightly. “If I may add, your highness, Prompto has shown signs of intelligence and can understand us. You could choose to let Noctis raise him and prove that he can handle... Unusual situations.” The prince is so thankful and promises himself to make his advisor proud. And to buy him a present.

 

Regis is thoughtful for a moment. “Fine. But Noctis, we will have to put an end to this boy's life the moment he gets dangerous, do you understand ? I can't afford to lose my son. Oh, and he can't leave the palace. We don't want people to know there's a daemon living between our walls. He shouldn't be seen by the ones working here either.”

 

The prince smiles to his father who does the same when he sees the blonde head politely bowing like he was told to earlier then leaves.

 

They make it to the prince's room and Noctis stays silent, amused by Prompto's eyes questionning him as he changes his clothes -opting for something with a large hood- and picks some clothes for the blonde too. He leaves them on the bed next to the smaller man who sits and waits. Noctis grins, he knows the boy hates it when he doesn't explain things to him, and pokes his side. “Come on, get changed. I'm taking you outside.”

Prompto's reactiong is so precious, jumping on his feet to take off his suit, struggling to unbutton the jacket because of his claws. Noctis helps him (not without kissing the exposed skin once it's done), and starts explaining while the blonde puts on tight pants and a warm pullover. “First we're going to pick some food, then we'll try the arcade or maybe the park. _But_ you have to stay hidden, people could go crazy if they see you.”

Prompto stops moving and the prince realizes his words could have hurt him. He kneels on the floor to have their eyes on the same level, two fingers on the blonde's back gently rubbing it. “Seriously, think about it. They'd be blinded by your beauty and cuteness. And I don't want to share you with anyone. But don't worry, I'll have to hide my identity too. People running after you and flashing pictures can be really terrifying.” Prompto relaxes and gives a simple nod, cheeks turning to a light pink.

 

Noctis is walking in the crowded streets, the black hood hiding his face, his two hands kept in the pocket in the front of his large hoodie where Prompto is hiding. Trying to pock his head outside from time to time to see what's going on and the prince enjoys the light torture he's inflicting to him everytime he grabs his legs to force him back inside, fingers sliding under the small man's shirt. He loves how warm Prompto feels under his fingers and he's thankful it's so noisy outside so no one can hear him whining as he squirms under the touch. 

He feared the blonde would get too excited and out of control, but he's behaving and is almost quiet. Everything is going well. He stops in front of a stand selling street food and asks for tteokbokki* ****and chicken gyoza* before heading to a big park considered romantic where lovers often take a walk to take pictures together since it's gathering the most beautiful flowers. He knows there are a few spots inside where no one will find them or bother them, in addition to the said park being really dark at night since it's lacking lighting. He walks to his favorite spot where he'd have diner by himself when he felt the need to be alone when he was younger, hidden between trees and far enough from the main path. He doesn't need to tell Prompto it's safe, the boy already jumping out of his pocket to sit on the raven's thighs. Noctis can't contain his laughter when he sees how messed up he is. His hair messy, his face red and his shirt creased. He bites in a spicy rice cake and gives the remaining part to him. As expected, Prompto loves it. He's loved spicy food since day one. The prince eats the gyozas instead. He makes small talk to the boy, talking for the two of them, telling him that his father is the one who came up with the idea of this park after he married his mother and that there are about fifty different species of flowers growing here. Prompto never replies, but he knows he's listening and that's what matters.

When they're done, they take a walk in the park, Prompto sitting on the prince's shoulder under the large hood. Noctis smiles when he feels small lips pecking kisses in his neck and behind his ear, a light shiver running down his spine, heart beating faster. They leave the park and the small man goes back to his previous hiding spot, Noctis hands back to tease him.

 

Once he steps into the arcades, the prince is relieved to see there aren't many people. Probably because it's already late. He picks a famous platform game, the machine standing in a corner and he lets Prompto stand on the console, then inserts his coins. He starts playing, eyes on the small man who's blue orbs are almost glued to the screen, focusing on the tiny character. He presses the jump button and it makes a strident, sudden sound as the game character jumps and Noctis almost slams his face on the console when the blonde gets startled and jumps in surprise as well. He keeps laughing for a solid ten minutes, choking everytime Prompto backs up, jumps or squeals. He starts a second party and makes the blonde participate. Prompto standing on the jump button when it's necessary and all Noctis has to do is to make their character walk straight. They keep playing for two hours straight until the boy shows signs of exhaustion and goes back into the big pocket of the prince's hoodie to fall asleep.

 

Noctis walks back to the palace and sighs when they're finally in his bedroom, feeling tired as well. He makes sure to put the sleeping beauty in his bed before taking off his clothes and going under the sheets. In the middle of the night, he feels a warm presence getting closer to him, a light weight settling on his chest. He smiles and thinks about what the chancelor said when he gave the egg to him. He'll never feel lonely again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tteokbokki is a korean dish made of soft rice cake, fish cake, and sweet red chili sauce. It's spicy and delicious guys !  
> gyoza is a japanese fried dumpling (though I believe a lot of people know it already, just in case ~)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing all this fluff a lot <3  
> Also there are mentions of smut at the end of the chapter for people who may not like that kind of stuff (but nothing... err.. detailed ?)  
> Once again, thank you to everyone for the kudos AND the comments (writers' fuel really)

The next weeks are perfect and Noctis never feels depressed anymore. At least not when Prompto is by his side. He wishes he could take him outside more often but it's already difficult for him to stay unnoticed, so they only go during the week-ends. Ignis and Gladio are satisfied with his grades and training. Everything seems easier when the blonde is with him. He studies much more now, Prompto always sitting crossed-legs next to his textbook, growling or kicking his pencil when the raven takes a break that feels too long or when he gets pissed because he doesn't understand something. He didn't count how many times he came back from highschool to have the little daemon jumping on his desk and staring at the prince to get him to sit and study. Noctis bets Ignis had a talk with him, he figured that Prompto understands everything they say to him and is now using it to get the prince to do the things he'd never do before.

Gladio also asked for him to be with them when they exercise but not during their combat training, not yet. Noctis had to accept since he doesn't want the blonde to be locked in his room all the time. He always feels like he has to give his best during the cardio and core sessions when he's here and his shield didn't fail to tell him. He enjoys exercising much more when he feels blue orbs on him. Prompto is always around, trying to participate in his way when he comes to sit on the prince's back while he's doing push-ups, climbing another rope next to Noctis', even running with them and damn he's much faster than he should be. The two men noticed that he often gets _really_ excited during their sessions and starts climbing the walls and jumping everywhere to calm his nerves, Gladio told the prince he'll have to find some physical activities for him later.

Noctis can't live without Prompto now, he knows it. He loves the boy too much. The first thing he does when he wakes up is to stroke the blonde's back until he's awake. He keeps thinking about him and planning activities together when he's in highschool and is thankful to the gods that Prompto never grows tired of him. Everytime Noctis gets home, he's greeted with a smile (or a pissed off look when he's late) and the blonde won't leave him for the rest of the day.

 

...

 

They spend eight months together, the best of the prince's entire life so far. The day of his eighteenth birthday comes and Noctis wakes to Prompto bouncing in excitement on his plexus, sitting with his legs on each side of the prince. He rubs the sleep off his eyes and stretches, purposefully arching his body to make Prompto fall closer to his face and grabs his shoulder to kiss on his cheek before hugging him tightly.

 

“Nooct !” a small voice complains and the prince laughs with his nose burried in blonde lockes. Prompto has grown bigger in the past few months. Not enough in his opinion, but he's now twice taller than the day of his birth and weights a solid one kilo. He built a bit of muscles, essentially during the training with Noctis, and looks slightly healthier now. The prince insisted with Gladio to let him “participate”. They'd let him watch during combats and he had access to the wooden mannequins. Fighting triggered his predator instincts and the two men would sometimes stop in the middle of a combat to watch the blonde reducing a dummy to pieces. He never tried to attack anyone though, and Noctis is thankful for it. His claws are sharper than before and he had to yell at him many times before Prompto finally stopped digging in his skin whenever he was scared or too excited. Gladio grew fond of him with time, amused by his rebellious behavior, and told him that he'd make an amazing guard if he ever reaches a human size.

Noctis entwines his fingers in blonde lockes, his free hand resting on the small of Prompto's naked back. He remembers the day he said his name for the first time. The prince was feeling down after he'd got a terrible score on a math test, terrified when he imagined Ignis coming in the room while he was not here and taking Prompto away from him. The blonde had climbed on his desk to look at him, leaning in the touch of Noctis' hand before he gave him a concerned look and said “Noctis ?” out of nowhere. The raven had been so happy he'd totally forget about his anxiety and spent the rest of the day trying to make him talk more. But until now, his name is the only thing Prompto bothers saying. It is flattering and frustrating at the same time. Now that Noctis knows the small man can talk, he spends hours annoying him with this. When he's done with this, Prompto either jumps on the wardrobe where the prince can't reach for him or manages to open the door and running away, enjoying way too much the fact that Noctis has to run after him and find his hiding spot before someone else does.

 

Prompto stopped trying to escape the embrace and is now leaning on the prince, patiently waiting. Noctis caresses behind his ears and whispers. “You know you have to stay in the room for tonight, right ? But I'll make sure to bring you food and a slice of cake. Hey, don't cry, okay ?”

He frees the blonde who just sits on his pillow, arms crossed on his chest, eyes shining with unshed tears. Noctis sighs and pecks a kiss on his forehead. “I'm sorry Prom. Let's celebrate my birthday together after, how about that ?”

 Prompto doesn't reply, of course, and just keeps staring at him. Noctis feels terrible. He doesn't want the blonde to think he's ashamed of him. Hell, he always takes tons of pictures of him and wants to die everytime he thinks about sharing one on the sns because he can't. That was one of the conditions, people can't be aware of his existence as long as his daemon nature is obvious. Still, he feels guilty to let him alone while he's at his birthday party. He really wishes he could let him hide in his jacket, but Prom is too tall now.

Noctis turns on the television and leaves the remote control on the bed. He takes his sweet time to get ready, trying to ignore the blue orbs following his every moves, and leaves for the great bal organized for him an hour later.

 

He meets a lot of important people, all of them really familiar. Sons and daughters of powerful and rich men, all of them disgustingly trying to flirt with him but the raven doesn't show any form of interest. After three hours of greeting people, cutting the giant cake made for him and drinking, Noctis is exhausted and just sits lazily on a fancy armchair. His attention is drawn to maroon-hair amidst the crowd and he jumps on his feet to grab at Ardyn's arm who greets him with a bow. “Your highness, you look amazing today.”

 

Noctis smiles at him, his hand still on the man's arm. “I wanted to thank you for... You know.”

 

“Oh, about that.” The chancelor retrieves a small purse from his pocket and hands it to him, “Feed your little one with one of these. Be careful, I'm only giving you three of them.”

 

The prince looks at the candies-like food in the purse and raises an eyebrow. “What is it for ?”

 

“You'll see, make a good use of it. Oh, and before you call me... Twenty-four hours. Have fun !” Ardyn frees himself from his grisp with a graceful gesture and approaches the king to great him.

 

Noctis can't stand to stay longer and excuses himself to his father before jogging to his bedroom, slamming the door close once he's inside and startling Prompto who was watching tv. He sits next to the blonde and hands him one of the candies. “Here, eat it.”

Prompto gives him his best “bitch, you wish” face and turns his head the opposite way with a sigh. The prince bites his lips. “Please ? Prom, come on. It's a present for you from a friend.” This time, the small man seems interested. He grabs the dark red candy and chews it for a while before he can swallow then licks his lips. Noctis makes sure to put the purse inside his nightstand drawer and waits for something to happen. Is he going to talk ? Fly ? Turn into a cat ?

He keeps staring at Prompto who mirrors him with a curious look, probably wondering what he's waiting for. Finally, the blonde decides to ignore him and his focus is back on the movie he was watching previously. Noctis wonders if one candy is really enough, but it could be dangerous to give him another one since he doesn't know what it is supposed to do. After a solid ten minutes, the prince gives up and heads for the bathroom to take a shower, disappointed.

 

He's been staring at his reflection in the mirror for way too long and starts unbuttoning his jacket when he hears a loud cry and knocking vigorously on the door. Noctis rushes to open it and finds himself standing in front of another man. A blonde man with freckles decorating his cheeks flooded with tears. Prompto. _His_ Prompto. He stays stupid in front of him, eyes wandering on the shaking body. He'd always wonder if the boy would stop looking so delicate once he'd reach his human size and now he has his answer. Prompto still looks like a fragile doll, one that could rip you to shreds. He still looks small, blonde lockes barely reaching to Noctis' nose and tickling, a slim waist with narrow hips and thin thighs. His eyes stop on the menacing claws, black and sharp like a knife, and Noctis knows it could kill someone. They're not as long as he expected, which is a relief. He's sure they can hide them with gloves. His focus is back on Prompto's face and Noctis just stares, frozen, until the blonde starts sobbing. The prince passes his arms around his shoulders to pull him closer in a tight embrace and burries his nose in blonde hair. Prompto's hands are on his chest, and he thinks he's going to cry. He just can't believe it.

“Prom...” he whispers in a hoarse voice, his eyes blurry. His hands feeling almost every part of the body under his fingers to make sure it is real. From his nape, to the small of his back to his hips and back to his face. When he takes a step away to look at him one more time, Prompto doesn't let him. He stands on the tip of his toes and pink lips press against his. Noctis tilts his head to deepen their kiss and moans when the daemon's tongue dances with his, a clawed hand pressed on his chest where his heart is beating furiously. They kiss for a long time, until they both have to stop, their lungs begging for some air and the prince can't take his hands off Prompto's body when he walks him to the wardrobe, the beautiful blonde looks confused. A fond smile stretches Noctis' lips and he kisses him again. They have twenty-four hours, he's not wasting a minute. “The bal is not over.”

 

 

It's not easy to find clothes that fit the small frame of Prompto and the prince has to dig in the depth of his wardrobe to find old ones. He finds pants that were always too tight for him, boots that are too small for him now and a see-through black blouse. He picks black gloves that he put on slender fingers and takes a step back to look at the beauty standing in front of him. Prompto looks gorgeous in everything and black is a perfect color for him. He bites his lips when he sees the fabric of the blouse slowly sliding to reveal his shoulder but decides it's good enough. He kisses him once again before taking his hand and they go together to the ballroom.

 

People start whispering when they see them walking hand in hand but no one dares to mention it. A wide smile stretches his lips when he hears someone asking who's the blonde with him but doesn't say anything. He's so proud. Prompto is obviously the most beautiful person here tonight and he's _his_. He sees the chancelor who's staring back at them and winks with a satisfied smile. Regis gestures for them to come closer and they do, Prompto bowing when they stop in front of him while Noctis is just terrified that his father could get mad. “Well, son, aren't you going to introduce this beautiful boy hanging on your arm ?”

The prince feels relieved when his father plays along and smiles. “This is Prompto, Prompto...”

Ardyn comes closer, still keeping a small distance between himself and the blonde. “Argentum.”

Noctis nods and takes notice of the men around his father. He can't screw up now. “Yes, yes. Prompto Argentum.”

 

They make small talk with his father for a while, Regis jokingly teasing him when he mentions how shy his friend is since Prompto doesn't say a word during the entire conversation but smiles or nods when necessary. When they're finally done, he takes the blonde amongts the crowd and they have a drink together. Noctis sips his glass of champagne, his free hand on the small of Prompto's back and his face heats up when he realizes just how close their bodies are.

After a few more drinks, the two young men are dizzy and it gets harder for the prince to stop himself and the daemon from making out in front of everybody. They walk back to his room and he pins the blonde against the closed door to kiss him. Prompto takes off his gloves and throws them on the floor before his hands reach under Noctis' shirt. The prince pulls off from their sloppy kiss, panting. He wants it, he wants everything Prompto has to give him so bad. Their eyes meet when the blonde tilts his head up, clawed hand unbuttoning the raven's pants. “Prom, you don't have to-” He's cut off by pink lips crashing against his one more time and gives up. He places one arm around his back and another around his knees to carry him to the bed while Prompto nibbles his earlobe.

 

 

His alarm startles the both of them early in the morning. He growls and shuts his phone off, feeling two warm hands pulling him closer to another's body and for the first time he's happy to wake up so early on a week-end. He turns to cup Prompto's face between his hands and closes the gap between the two of them to kiss him, their legs entangled together and he really wishes they could spend the entire day cuddling and going for another round but the time is running and he wants to do so many things with the smaller man.

It still takes thirty minutes for them to leave the bed and the first thing Noctis wants to do is to take a shower together. They're still one against another when the water starts pouring on their heads, Prompto's arms around his waist. They kiss for a long time and one of his hands goes down to stay on the small of Prompto's back. “Are you okay ?” he whispers against his ear and Prompto nods, his fingers cautiously caressing the deep, stinging wounds on Noctis' back, right under his shoulder blades. He knows he could heal them with an elixir but when he thinks about how he'd get them he doesn't want to. He loses himself in the blue of Prompto's eyes when he remembers his lustful gaze, the expression of pure ecstasy on his face when they both came together, the blonde's thighs tightening around his hips, claws digging in the skin of his back as he screamed the prince's name. He never wants to forget about it and these scars will be the proof it happened. He smiles and pecks a kiss on the daemon's lips. “Let's go grab something to eat outside.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is for you guys ! A little angst is necessary sometimes.  
> Next chapter will probably the last one and don't worry, this will be a happy ending of course.  
> Hope you like it, please don't forget to leave a comment <3
> 
> TW : Light mention of smut
> 
> Aaand that's all

Noctis wakes up to the feeling of lips on his neck and warm hands travelling on his waist. He stretches and yawns, his eyes still closed and it takes some time for him to find the strength to rise up. He doesn't want to leave his bed, doesn't want to go to another of those annoying meetings he has to deal with every week-end in addition to all the work his university gives him. His fingers slide between blonde hair and he sighs. “I don't want to wake up.” He complains and Prompto is giggling against his skin, gently biting him and sucking at it. The prince groans and rolls over the daemon, trapping him under his weight and crushing their lips together in a sloppy morning kiss. The smaller man starts rubbing his groin against his and the raven stops him by pinning his hips to the matress with his hands.

“Prooom.” He threatens, biting his lower lip and the blonde mewls before whispering an almost inaudible. “Please, Noctis.”

Noctis sighs and shakes his head. “How can you be so horny after everything we did last night ?”

He knows they're young and Ardyn had warned him that since he's a daemon, Prompto had a lot of energy to spare. But he didn't think that he'd have a crazy libido once he reached his human size. It has been only three months since they decided that he is ''mature'' enough for that kind of things, since he's reached the same size he had when he ate the food the chancelor gave him. Prompto is almost exactly the same, except for the veins on his hands and arms turning to a really dark blue, clashing with his pale skin. Noctis is fond of them, they look like beautiful arabesques tattooed on his body.

He smiles when the blonde pouts under him and rises to his feet, walking to the bathroom and locking himself inside before Prompto can reach for him. And he hears him growling in frustration. “Get dressed, Prom. You have your class with Ignis today, and you know he hates when people are late, right ?”

He waits a few seconds until he can hear Prompto opening the wardrobe to put on some clothes and a devilish smile stretches his lips. He knows he's going to be mad at him the entire day for saying no to him but it will only make things better tonight when the both of them are done with their schedule. His beautiful daemon is never angry at him for too long.

Noctis washes his face and leaves the bathroom after he got dressed, catching Prompto between his arms and kissing him behind his ear. “Be a good boy and listen to Ignis, okay ?” The blonde playfully shoves his elbow in his stomach to push him away and they leave the room together.

 

Noctis has to take additional political and business classes with his father's advisors every saturday, since he is meant to be crowned king when his father will be too old and decide to retire. He's not in a hurry, he's glad his father is doing his job as a king for now and he can enjoy his own life as a twenty-one years old prince. When he sits at the table where the three other men always wait for him with tons of files to read and study, though, he feels that there's something wrong. All of them seem tensed and avoid his gaze. Noctis' suspicions get worst when one of them asks him if he ever thought about marriage. The prince shrinks into his leathered armchair and doesn't reply. He did think about it for the past few weeks, but if he says that, they will start questionning him. All of them know about Prompto's existence now, and he knows many people think the blonde is the prince's toyboy. They're wrong. Noctis has been questioning if he should ask his father if he could marry him this summer or if he should wait to be a king to do whatever he wants and he decided to wait. His father will never accept him to marry a daemon.

The prince has a terrible feeling for the entire day and things get worst when, after their meeting, the three men leave and his father walks in the room. Gesturing for Noctis to stay. He sighs and clenches his fist. “What is it ?”

Regis sits in front of him and takes a deep breath. “Noctis, I wanted to talk to you about this for a few days now.” He pauses, trying to find his words. “As you know, we are still technically at war with the empire. With the help of the chancellor, things have calmed down and we finally took a decision to seal a peace treaty together.”

Noctis wants to be invisible right now, to disappear. He tries his best to keep his composure and lets his father continue. “The emperor Iedolas thinks the best way to show our will to be at peace would be a wedding between two representatives of our kingdoms. And it was decided that you're going to marry Lunafreya, the young oracle who has been staying in Niflheim for fifteen years now.”

The prince gapes at his father with wide eyes. This has to be a joke. It can't be real. “Are you... You didn't even bother asking me ?! I'm not marrying her, I don't even know her !”

“Noctis. It was decided and will be announced next month. This is your duty as a prince to-”

“Screw my duties ! This is my future, my life that you're playing with !” He rises to his feet. “You chose to marry Mom because you loved her so why can't I do the same !”

Regis nods, pretending that he understands him. “I know, and I wish you could too but this is different. We need this treaty and-”

“I'm not marrying this girl.” Noctis simply says and leaves the room, not without slamming the door close with all his strength. He makes his way back to his room and is relieved when he sees Prompto is still not there, Ignis probably decided to keep him a little longer.

 

He sits on the sofa facing a bay window and dials Ardyn's phone number on his phone. He speaks as soon as the man picks up the phone.

 

“Why did you let them take this stupid decision ?”

 

“I am guessing your father talked to you.”

 

“Yeah, he fucking did. Now tell me.”

 

“Well, we do need something symbolic to sign this peace treaty and what is better than-”

 

“I don't want to marry her.”

 

“You have to marry someone from the Empire, young Lucian prince. If not Lunafreya, then who ?”

 

“I... I want...”

 

“How about your little boyfriend ?”

 

Noctis clenches his teeth, sad and angry. He wishes it could happen, but it won't. “Don't be fucking stupid Ardyn. You know it's impossible.”

 

“He technically is from the empire. I could try and talk to the emp-”

 

“Stop it ! My father would never accept something like that. Have you seen Prom ? He can't even talk correctly, servants freak out everytime they see him without his gloves and he acts without thinking most of the time. Regis will never let me, he's a daemon, a parasite we struggle to eradicate to protect our people, it would shame our name ! Trust me I thought about it and if I could I-”

 

He stops in his track when he hears it. The heavy breathing behind him. He turns to stare at Prompto who's standing two meters away from him, his workbook still in his hand. He didn't hear him coming in, he's still as discrete as he used to be since day one. Noctis lets his phone fall on the sofa and slowly stands up when Prompto starts crying, tears falling from blue orbs reflecting all the pain. “Wait, Prom... That's not what you think.” He walks to him but everytime he takes a step closer, the other man takes a step back.

“Prompto...” The raven whispers and Prompto shakes his head before turning on his feet and running away. Noctis tries to catch him, chasing him through the corridors and outside under the pouring rain. He keeps slipping and it's difficult to see anything. He sees the daemon turning to a small street, he follows him, and stops when he realizes he lost his track. He doesn't waste more time, he goes back to the palace, finds Ignis and grabs him by the collar, panting and panicked. “Ignis, y-you need to help me ! I... I lost Prompto, he's gone, you have to help me ! Please, please !” His advisor gently takes his hand in his and sighs. “Calm down, I am going to help you. Now, tell me what happened.”

 

…

 

Prompto is a mess of tears and dirt when he's back to himself. He's been hiding for hours in a creepy room in an abandonned building. He wanted to take shelter from the cold rain and found this place. He started sobbing as soon as he got inside the building, not only because of his injury but because of Noctis too. He'd stop as soon as he heard someone talking and a homeless man came out from one of the rooms, flashing a piercing light in his eyes to see what was going on and Prompto flinched, squinting his eyes and groaning.

“What the fuck... Holy shit, guys, c'mere !” The man shouted and the daemon didn't wait, he ran up the stairs until he was out of breath, putting a lot of distance between him and the strangers, climbing ten more stairs and he discretly locked himself in one of the rooms after making sure there was nobody living here. The men gave up as soon as they lost his sight, but he was scared and decided to stay hidden until the weather gets better.

Despite the darkness surrounding him inside the room, he sees everything around him and checks his injured foot. He walked on something sharp earlier and it cut him deep under his foot. It hurts, but it will heal soon. Prompto wipes his tears away when he thinks about Noctis again. He doesn't understand why he talked about him like this. He walked into the room, ready to jump on his prince and shower him with kisses but stopped when he realized the was almost screaming in his phone.

“Don't be fucking stupid Ardyn. You know it's impossible.”

He remembers. And then Noctis started listing all the things that are wrong about him. He would've pretended he didn't hear if the prince didn't add that he'd shame his name and called him a parasite. Prompto feels nauseous when he thinks about it. Why is his prince ashamed of him ? He always tells him how beautiful he is, how much he loves him. The daemon has been working hard to talk better, helped by Ignis who also taught him to write and read. He knows he can only say a few words now, but he's really doing his best. So why did he call him a parasite ? It hurt so much he had to leave, he needed fresh air, to be alone.

But now he feels lonely, tired and confused. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do. Maybe he should just leave the city, disappear from Noctis's life and make things easier for him. He jumps in his hiding spot when he hears footsteps coming closer and stops breathing. It stops in front of the door and the daemon feels his entire body tensing, his hands itching.

“I know you're here, pretty boy. Now come out, you and I need to talk.” A smooth, familiar voice rises from the dark and Prompto shows himself, shy eyes looking up to the chancelor and the ache in his chest is back. Ardyn opens his arms and the daemon jumps in the safety of the warm embrace. He always liked the maroon haired man, there is something comforting about him. He melts in the embrace when a hand massages him between his shoulder blades. “You look exhausted, sunshine. Let's go to my place, wash this dirty face of yours and have a discussion together.”

The smaller boy nods and Ardyn lifts him up, walking him outside the building and to his car. As soon as he starts driving and it gets warm inside, Prompto allows himself to fall asleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have discovered something about myself : I don't like finishing a story.  
> It feels awkward and difficult to put an end to it ? Anyway, I hope you guys like it <3  
> I liked writing fluff and already have other ideas for my next "fluffy fanfiction", of course the main ship will be Prompto x Noctis. I will finish two other fanfictions before I start it thought !  
> I also want to apologize for being away for a while ! I've been busy with a lot of stuff and then it became a little difficult to find motivation to write (especially finish) this chapter.  
> Enjoy ~

It's been six months since Prompto ran away from the palace and they still didn't find anything. No matter how many times they've been on the streets, looking for the blonde boy, they never had any positive results. Noctis had been hoping that someone would've noticed him but everytime he questionned someone about a blonde man with freckles, it was a fail. They couldn't ask his father to send any guards or put a notice in the news, Prompto is still a daemon and they have to hide his nature to everyone inside the citadel. It could be dangerous. It would just be the three of them, with Ignis and Gladio, riding a car to search the streets, visiting abandonned buildings where the boy could've find a shelter or any place that Noctis would suspect to attract him.

 

The tension in the palace is worst than it has ever been. Noctis refused to meet with Lunafreya and they had to cancel the wedding after another arguing with his father. Thankfully they never mentionned it in the news to begin with, so they don't have to deal with any reaction to the cancelling. And Ardyn managed to keep the Emperor so they don't start a war or give up the peace treaty. Instead, they decided to give him six months to accept the wedding proposal.

 

The date of his answer is coming in two days, but the raven is too depressed to think about it and his decision is already taken, he won't marry someone he doesn't love. He lies on his bed, one of Prompto's shirts in his hands, keeping it close to his heart. He was so stupid to speak the way he did about him, he is a wonderful boy, a glowing star in his dark nights. He should've listened to Ardyn, maybe the chancelor could've really done something for the two of them. He is, after all, a powerful man working with the emperor. And his father keeps repeating to him that he is the one who pulls the strings. He doesn't understand why Ardyn helps him, but he would be stupid to refuse anything from him. Talking about the man, he realizes he didn't see him for months now. Maybe he should give him a call, he'll think about it later. For now, he just wants to sleep and forget about his arguing with Gladio and Ignis.

 

Two days ago, he woke up early to take the car with his two retainers and look for Prompto again. They do it as often as they can, and Noctis even more, since he often leaves at night to walk around the streets, desperatly trying to find his boyfriend. But this time, there was something odd in the atmosphere. Ignis didn't make a move to go outside and asked Noctis to take a sit. Trying to find his words, he could see his advisor biting the inside of his cheeks.

 

“Listen, Noctis. Our searches weren't successful now and I doubt this one will be.”

 

Noctis clenched his fingers on the fabric of his pants. He looked between him and Gladio, who had taken a sit on his bed, looking away.

 

“What are you trying to say ?”

 

Ignis was quiet for a moment. When he finally opened his mouth to talk about again, the Shield cut him off.

 

“He means we won't find Prompto. Noct, let's be honest. It's been six months and we've got absolutely nothing.”

 

Ignis nodded slowly and walked closer to the youngest.

 

“I am sorrry Noctis, but we have to be real about this. He could be anywhere, or-”

 

“Dead. He could've been hit by a car, killed by someone who would've freaked out, or kidnapped.”

 

Noctis slammed his fists on his nightstand and glared at him.

 

“Don't say that, Gladio... He can't-”

 

“It is a possibility, Noctis.” The bespectacled man said calmly, “He could've just simply left Insomnia and be anywhere. We searched every street of the capital dozens of times, there is no point doing this again. You need to accept that he may be...”

 

“OUT.” Noctis shouted, standing up and facing his advisor, furious. “Out of my room you two, I don't want to see you. LEAVE.”

 

Ignis sighed and walked to the door, followed by Gladio who patted him firmly on the back and the prince flinched at the touch. There was no point talking to him yet, they knew it. He needed to digest it. His Shield whispered some apologies before closing the door after him.

 

The raven didn't see them since then. He didn't see anyone to be honest, since he's been locked inside his room, refusing anything to eat and spending most of his time sleeping. Prompto can't be dead, he can't accept this. He takes the cloth closer to his face and breathes in the sweet scent of the blonde, there is a hint of something sweet. His heart shatters at the thought of his boyfriend being dead or in a great danger and his eyes shot open. What is he doing ? He can't stay here doing nothing, he has to find him no matter what. He loves him, he can't give up on him so easily.

 

Noctis jumps out of his bed and grabs a backpack, opening wide his wardrobe to shove a few clothes inside. He checks his wallet and decides it will be wiser to not take any credit card so no one will be able to track him if he has to be gone for long. He takes the remaining cash, his phone's charger and walks to the door. It's late at night, everyone must be sleeping and it's not his first time sneaking out. He knows how to avoid the guards on night watch.

 

Except this time, when he opens the door, he finds himself facing Ignis who was about to come in. They stare at each other for a moment before his advisor clears his throat.

 

“Your father would like to see you immediately.”

 

“Huh ? It's almost 3am, Specs.”

 

“I know, and I guess you were about to sneak outside for obvious reasons but something important happened.” He sighs, “At least you're already up. Please, follow me.”

 

Noctis doesn't really have a choice here, and he doesn't want to cause troubles to Ignis. He lets his bag slide from his shoulder and fall on the floor before following the taller man, walking behind him. They don't share a word. The raven doesn't know what to expect, his father never asked to meet him in the middle of the night, and he is almost sure it has something to do with peace treaty.

 

They make their ways to the meeting room where Noctis often has economic, business and politic additional classes with the king's advisors. Regis is sitting on a large leather armchair, legs crossed, drinking water from his glass. He waits for Ignis to leave them alone and gestures for him to sit on a chair next to his. Noctis does as he is indirectly told, his eyes never leaving his father's.

 

“Noctis, did you take your decision ?”

 

“You know I'm not marrying her.” The younger man replies dryly.

 

“Yes, as I expected from you, you've always been very stubborn.”

 

Noctis snorts, his father is one to talk. Both of them are stubborn, he shouldn't be surprised. The question is, who will give up first ? He doesn't reply to this and focuses his stare on the bottle.

 

“The empire still want you to marry someone from their country, they proposed someone else you might want to meet. But they want an answer quickly.”

 

A sigh of exasperation is Noctis's only answer. He closes his eyes and stands up. A warm hand grabs him by the wrist and keeps him where he is, his grip gentle but firm.

 

“Noctis, you can't say No another time.You must do this for your kingdom.”

 

“I told you, I'm not going to-”

 

“At least try to meet this person ? Who knows, you could have a nice surprise.”

 

Noctis gives a look to his father, arching an eyebrow. He shrugs and frees himself from the older man's grip.

 

“Fine, when do I meet her ?”

 

“They're already waiting in the throne room, the chancellor is there too. I know it is early, but we're running out of time and they rushed to Insomnia as soon as the emperor gave his authorization.”

 

His heart tightens at the mention of Ardyn. He didn't talk to him since Prompto ran away and he feels ashamed. He's lost the present he gave him four years ago, the most precious thing in his world. He can't believe the man wants him to marry anyone at the moment.

 

He walks to the throne room, his father trying to follow behind him, Ignis next to the king in case he needs helps. He isn't getting any younger and all his responsabilities are exhausting him. When they finally come in the huge room, he sees the chancellor with another person standing next to him. Ardyn is wearing his huge coat just as usual and looks enormous next to the other one. A slender figure wearing a dark red suit and some kind of black barely see-through fabric similar to a wedding veil. Noctis slowly walks toward them, looking around to see if there is someone else in the room. But it's only the three of them, soon joined by his father and advisor who keep their distances. When he is finally in front of the two others, the prince gives a curious look to the chancellor who bows in front of him.

 

“Good to see you, your highness. It has been months since we last talked together.” Noctis wants to tell him to cut the crap and go straight to the point, but the maroon haired man doesn't let him, “The emperor was quite offended that you refused the wedding proposal with Lunafreya, but after a talk with him, we decided to let you meet someone else and give you one last chance.”

 

Ardyn's hand is now on the small of the other person's back, who jumps in surprise and takes a step further to stand in front of Noctis. The raven can see the smaller body shaking, head slightly lowered and probably staring at the ground.

 

“It took me an aweful lot of time to convince Iedolas that it would be the best choice and a lot of paperworks. I do hope it wasn't all in vain.”

 

Noctis crosses his arms, not looking at the other and focusing on the chancellor.

 

“I don't want to sound like an asshole, but you know I don't want to marry anyone.”

 

Ardyn grins, looking amused. “Oh, are you sure ?”

 

The raven bites his lower lips and he doesn't know why his heart starts pounding in his chest. The other man always had good surprises for him, maybe this time again...

He is taken back to reality when his father urges him to reveal the other's identity, Noctis notices something like excitement in his voice but immediatly forgets about it, and he is sure if he turns to look at Ignis he will see the man giving him that “Don't be rude, behave.” look he knows so well. Noctis nods his head and takes the veil between his fingers, slowly lifting it up and he stops when only the other's mouth is visible. Smiling when he sees white teeth worrying a bottom lip, long canines almost threatening to pierce through the skin. He keeps lifting the veil up and his smile vanishes when he sees freckled cheeks and a strand of blonde hair. His eyes widen in shock and he stares at the man in front of him, mouth wide opened too. His sight blurred by tears and he stops breathing.

 

“P-Prom ?”

 

He whispers, voice small and he's scared he may be hallucinating. The man facing him looks even more emotional, and nervous. He jumps in the raven's arms after a moment of hesitation and Noctis catches him easily, hugging him tightly against his body while thin legs lock around his waist. His right hand slides between blonde hair and tears start flowing on his cheeks as he stares at the chancellor in shock.

Regis makes his way past them to sit on his throne and observes them with a warm smile.

 

“So tell me, Noctis, do you have an answer ?”

 

The raven's grip doesn't loosen around the other male's body as he replies.

 

“You want me to marry Prom ? I mean... The empire too ? How ?”

 

He then looks at Ardyn with a questionning look, the maroon haired man shrugs.

 

“Iedolas had a thing for the boy the moment he met him. Maybe he is not the best person to represent Niflheim, but he is expectional. He's graceful, beautiful yet dangerous. And since I knew the prince of Lucis would only marry him and no one else...”

 

“Wait. He was with you the whole time and you didn't tell me ?” Noctis puts the blonde man back on the floor and cups his face between his hands. “Do you know how scared I was for you ? What went through your head to run away and-”

 

“Ardyn taught me... Many things !” The boy replies and Noctis is in awe, he couldn't say more than four or five words before. “Read, write and talk.”

 

“And you still have a lot to learn, but I will leave that to your fiancé and his advisor from now.” The older man replies and turns to Noctis, “Not that I wanted you to be miserable, but Prompto needed to be away from you for a while, I believe. He is the one who decided to marry you when I mentioned it. If you accept, of course.”

 

“Of course I want to marry him !” Noctis shouted, his voice echoing in the huge room. He leans in to kiss the blonde man multiple times and Prompto's hands are soon around his neck.

 

“Now, please keep this for when you will be back in your room.” His father scolds them and the raven forces himself to take a step back. Entwining his fingers with the blonde's and he just smiles.

Ignis sighs in relief behind them and takes his phone out, probably to text the good new to Gladio who isn't here yet. Noctis thanks the chancellor with a deep bow, his heart tightening in his chest everytime Prompto moves next to him and his grip on the freckled hand is firm. They tell him he will have to sign the peace treaty and wedding contract in the morning with his fiancé. The king asks him to wake up in time and he bites his tongue when he wants to reply there is no way he is sleeping tonight anyway.

 

…

 

One hour later, the prince and his fiancé are sharing a passionate kiss in the dark of their room. Noctis sucks on the blonde's lips, thrusting slowly inside the other's tight hole, moaning against warm skin everytime Prompto's walls tighten about his cock. They got naked, bodies rubbing against each other two minutes after the door was closed behind them. Noctis can't take his hands off the smaller man's body, scared that he could disappear the moment he stops holding him. He burries himself deep inside Prompto and stops moving, listening to the others moaning while he keeps moving his hips against him, trying to get him to hit that sweet bundle of nerves inside him.

 

“I missed you so much... I've been looking for you everywhere.” He whispers against Prompto's ear and he is on the verge of tears, “I thought I would never see you again...”

 

Prompto's hands are now in his hair, gently grabbing at the raven's dark locks and kissing him, his body sensually moving against his, waves of pleasure hitting them again and again.

 

“I missed you too... I'm... sorry, Noctis.”

 

Noctis shakes his head and starts moving again, his thrusts deep and slow.

 

“Tell me you love me.”

 

He's always wanted to hear him say that. He knows his little blonde daemon always knew how to say it but never did just for the sake of being more stubborn than him.

 

“I love you, Noctis.”

 

The words ring clear in his ears and the prince feels like he is in heaven, overwhelmed by all his feelings. He holds Prompto tighter against him and keeps whispering sweet words and promises to him between moans and screams.

 

…

 

A few hours later, the two of them are dozing between the sheets, Prompto's face snuggled in the prince's neck, breathing slowly. Noctis thinks he fell asleep when the blonde's voice rises again.

 

“You won't be ashamed of me ?”

 

Noctis smiles and massages him between his shoulder blades.

 

“You're my biggest pride, Prompto. What I said last time, it was stupid.”

 

“Hm...”

 

“I'm sure the people will love you. They trust my father, if he lets you marry me, it means you're worth it. You're so exceptional Prom, only a future king of Lucis could marry you.”

 

He can feel the other man now smiling and probably blusing. He knows he has more questions, and they will have an answer in due time. For now, they can wait. Noctis is not going to be king now. He doesn't need a heir yet. Prompto will have time to learn more things, about his own responsabilities as the king's husband and many other things. He is sure Ignis will remind them everyday of their duties. But for now, he just wants to enjoy a moment with his fiancé.

 

“I was wondering...” Noctis starts, and the blonde lifts up his head to look at him, waiting for him to ask his question. “Are you gonna wear a dress for our wedding ?”

 

Prompto slaps him behind his back and yells. “You said I'd be your husband, not wife !”

 

“But I'm sure you'd look wonderful in a white dr-”

 

Noctis can't finish his sentence, his face meets with a fluffy pillow multiple times and he struggles to grab his own and fight back his opponent. When they're done and exhausted, he is lying on his fiancé, messy hair, sweating and out of breath. He stares for a long time into blue eyes before saying again.

 

“I love you, Prom.”

 


End file.
